Rogue but Loyal
by Domino5555
Summary: Anakin goes rogue in a strange madness after the events of The Wrong Jedi. Is an AU for more than good reasons and imagination is only one of them.
1. Chapter 1

There was a light trying to break the darkness as a Jedi Knight we all know and love as Anakin Skywalker was rising from his now half empty quarters. The past week ago, his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was framed for an outrageous crime; bombing the Jedi Temple. Yet, under the command of the decisive, yet cold, Admiral Tarkin, the Jedi did nothing to save her from the death sentence.

I was right then, Anakin began thinking. Tarkin didn't know gratitude. And he sure doesn't now. Doesn't he know that it was Ahsoka who saved his skin from Osi Sobeck? If it wasn't for the information they both carried, she should have let him die.

Continuing to remember the tale of Ahsoka's trial, the Jedi were at least able to assign the lawyer for Ahsoka's defense. The lawyer in particular Senator Padmè Amidala, the Senator of Naboo and Anakin's secret wife.

Despite Padmè's attempt to save Ahsoka, Tarkin remained as apathetic as ever. The jury was about to decide their decision which would surely mean the death of his Padawan had it not been for young Skywalker's intervention in the matter.

During Ahsoka's unfair trial, Anakin had launched an unauthorized investigation into the matter. At first, he thought the real killer was Ventress, Dooku's former assassin. But with added details, he eventually concluded it was Ahsoka's best friend, Barriss Offee.

Because of his anger with such a betrayal, he would've wanted to kill her. But he needed her alive to save Ahsoka.

After all, you can't get a confession from a corpse. Better to let the courts sentence her to death than to have both the innocent and the guilty die the same day.

Trying futilely to push the unpleasant memory from his head, Anakin began to rub his eyes to remove the darkness. But as he began to blink, he noticed that his sight was blurry. Trying to find the source he checked his neck to see some sort of dart attached to it.

"This is no recent dart. Someone put it there while I was sleeping." Anakin thought loud as he pulled it out. "I better check in with Obi-Wan."

* * *

Master Plo Koon was walking across the hall. He had done nothing to save Ahsoka. Only her Master did an investigation.

Now Little Soka was gone, maybe forever.

The sad Kel'Dor Jedi Master bowed his head in deep remorse.

I should be ashamed of myself, the Jedi Master thought. The whole Council should. This matter only gave our critics more proof of Jedi hypocrisy.

With how bad it had been for Anakin, it was a wonder he hadn't gone rogue yet.

Just then Master Plo saw Anakin walk from the adjacent hallway in a similar mood. However it was in a more obviously confused state.

He could have sworn he heard the younger Jedi barely whisper, "Good Jedi avenge the innocent."

At first, the older Master ignored it. But as Anakin continued to say it in a repeated state as if he was in some trance, Plo could no longer stand by.

He ran up to Anakin and grabbed him just as Anakin was about to fall down.

At the top of his lungs Plo Koon at the medics to get Anakin to med bay. The medics responded quickly and got the young Jedi on a stretcher.

* * *

Several Jedi were all gathered in the med center, as well as many Clones and military officers.

The list included but were not limited to, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda, Shaak Ti, Oppo Rancisis, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Eeth Koth, Saesee Tiin, Coleman Kcaj, Ki-Adi Mundi, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Commander Wolffe, Commander Fox, ARC Trooper Fives, Clone Trooper Medic Kix, Clone Lieutenant Jesse, Clone Trooper Tup, Admiral Yularen, Admiral Coburn, and Admiral Tarkin.

Most of what they heard was Anakin saying, "Good Jedi avenge the innocent" over and over again.

The Jedi Healers and Clone Medical Officers were trying to find a solution, but Anakin seemed healthy medically.

It took the sighting of Admiral Tarkin for Anakin to do something else.

But what the Jedi heard was shocking.

"Kill the Admiral."

Anakin instantly lunged forward to attack Tarkin.

Even unarmed he was still dangerous. So Commander Fox gave the order to set their blasters for stun and aim them at Anakin.

All the Clones started firing several times at once. And while their aim was good, not even several shots were enough to take him down.

"Gah. What's this guy made off?"

"We can't beat him!"

"Take him down!"

"Switch your settings from stun to kill!"

"He's not worth the extra bolts."

"He's making our effectiveness comparable to Droids!"

The troopers' remarks had little impact on Anakin, for he tore through them like the late CC-7597 at Scipio with his chaingun.

After dealing with the clones which was a piece of uj cake, he moved on to the Admiral. Despite the amount of powerful Jedi Masters, Anakin just had to use a Force Push to knock them down. He then raised his hand to levitate Tarkin off the ground. Closing his fist Anakin started to Force Choke the heartless officer.

"Are you mad?" Tarkin desperately shouted, half screaming and half in anger. "The Supreme Chancellor will have your head for this."

"Is it madness to avenge my Padawan who almost died because of your ineptitude?" Anakin calmly countered. In a louder, more out-of-control voice, he shouted, "THIS IS JUSTICE!"

Anakin Force Pushed Tarkin through the door and then picked up his Lightsaber before leaving the room to escape the Temple.

* * *

An hour later...

The hospital was crowded with dozens of wounded Clone Troopers. Some of the Clones got mortal injuries dealing with Anakin.

Fortunately. though, the majority of patients would recover after a day in the bacta tank.

Some of the luckier Clones weren't injured at all and were able to continue their shifts.

Others got minor injuries like a leg or arm and had a long break reading holozines, all clean of course.

Among these Clones were Boil, Fives, Kix, and Jesse. They were all discussing about what happened at the Jedi Temple.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to hit their soldiers," One of the "shinies" said.

"They aren't." Fives replied. "General Skywalker just has anger management issues sometimes."

"You call that a freaking anger issue?!" Jesse asked in shock.

"Yeah, Skywalker's more entranced really. He wouldn't kill any of us if he could help it." Kix explained.

"All I know is that he was trying to kill the Admiral," Boil said. "If that stupid Commander Fox hadn't ordered us to open fire, none of this would have happened."

"Yeah, and Tarkin would have died." Another shinie said.

"I don't know if it's just me, but I'm beginning to think that the Republic thinks of us as expendable." Fives mused. "The Admiral really was a jerk."

"I never thought I'd say this," Jesse said. "But I think Fives is right. I don't like how we're treated. If anything, Admiral Tarkin is as bad, if not worse, than General Krell."

"Don't bring that a**hole up again." Boil complained. "If it weren't for that da*n son of a gundark, Waxer would still be alive right now."

"Yeah," Kix started. "I don't know if I killed your best friend, but I sure shot a lot of our own men."

"Don't forget Numa." Boil reminded. "She's the only reason I have compassion. Waxer even had a picture of her on his helmet. Imagine how she feels. She should have been the one to pull the trigger."

They continued talking amongst themselves as patients came in and out of the hospital.

* * *

Padmè Amidala was sitting in her apartment worrying. The one she loved, Anakin Skywalker, was reported to go rogue, injuring a number of Clones and blatantly attacking Admiral Tarkin.

No matter what the media says, it's nothing but propaganda engineered by Tarkin. Padmè thought with disgust.

An hour before Ahsoka'a trial, she and Anakin had a talk about the unfairness.

While she couldn't say so, it was the worse thing that happened in her life since the deception of the Separatists at Scipio.

Talking about Clovis, another sore topic, would only make things worse.

But for the record, they agreed that Ahsoka shouldn't have to go through this. And she told Anakin passionately to give both the perpetrator and Tarkin absolute he**.

And he** he gave.

Serves Tarkin right.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Commander Fox came in with two Clone Shock Troopers burst in.

"Jok, you secure the first half of the Senator's apartment." Fox commanded.

"Yes sir!"

"Wheeze, protect the Senator from any harm while I check the other half."

"Copy that sir."

"Protect me from what?" Padmè asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"General Skywalker, ma'am." Wheeze answered.

Then to nobody's great surprise, Anakin Skywalker came in.

"There he is!" Fox shouted, his rifle raised pointed at Anakin. "Put your hands up and we'll show you mercy!"

"No, no! Stay back!" Anakin shouted.

As Wheeze and Jok both began to rise their DC-15 Blasters, Anakin had to think quick.

He unclipped his Lightsaber from his belt as he screamed "Get away from me!"

* * *

**This doesn't look good. What will Padmè do? Stand there as her husband, public enemy #1 to Admiral Tarkin, is about to be executed? Or will she risk getting fired on the grounds of helping a "traitor?" Find out next time in the next chapter, next week!**

**By the way CC-7597 is Commander Thorn. And yes, I had the Scipio arc take place during Season Five. Kind of fitting, especially that it was originally supposed to be part of Season Five.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As we last left off, Anakin Skywalker had gone rogue in the aftermath of Ahsoka's trial. He attacked Admiral Tarkin and fled to Padmè Amidala's apartment. There was about to be a confrontation between Anakin and Commander Fox. Now we continue our story in the cell of Barriss Offee…**

A certain Mirialan ex-Jedi was pacing around her cell.

She was lucky that many people rallied for her to have life imprisonment as opposed to execution.

Even though she was the one who framed Ahsoka, she still felt sorry for what happened.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a Kel'Dor Jedi arriving in her cell.

"Evening, Barriss." Master Plo said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I need your help to find Little Soka."

"And why would you want a traitor like me to help you?" Barriss asked.

"Because you drove her Master insane after what happened. He almost killed a Republic Admiral. Skywalker's gone rogue."

Barriss knew she would not like to hear the rest of it.

* * *

Back at Padme's apartment, she finally decided to help Anakin. She grabbed her stun pistol and disabled the Clone Troopers about to kill Anakin.

"W-why? Why did you help me?" Anakin asked, in a shaky voice.

"Does this answer your question?" Padme replied, pulling Anakin for a kiss.

After their lips removed contact, Padme had Artoo hide the bodies while Threepio assisted Anakin over to the bedroom.

Their timing couldn't have been better, for a group of black armored Republic Commandoes entered her apartment.

"Good evening, Senator Amidala." RC-1309 "Niner" greeted. "We are here on Etain Tur-Mukan and Kal Skirata's behalf."

"Tell me they aren't friends of Tarkin." Padmè ruefully asked.

"Take it easy." RC-1136 "Darman" answered. "Etain found that he was heading for your apartment to hide."

"Yeah. We don't like Tarkin either." Niner said.

"In fact, well, let's just say Etain and I have a relationship." Darman admitted in embarrassment.

"And she found out about yours with General Skywalker." RC-3222 "Atin" said with a little amusement.

"Are you blackmailing us?" Padmè asked in disgust.

"Da*n right we are." RC-5208/8843 "Corr" replied.

"Shut up, you fools." Niner dismissed. "Kal'buir just doesn't like hypocrisy among the Jedi and the Republic. But if this message offended you in any way, feel free to give him a response."

Jedi hypocrisy was just another way of referencing to Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi's polygamous family.

Padmè resisted the urge to howl.

"Is Mr. Skirata calling all Jedi and Senators hypocrites?" She asked in her calmest voice.

"No, he knows that there are always exceptions to the rule." Darman answered. "Back on Kamino he treated the Commandoes he trained like his own sons. I can still remember that tasty uj cake."

"Yeah," Padmè said. "I'm surprised that the late Duchess Satine didn't enjoy it."

Just then Artoo came back in. He started beeping wildly.

With how loud the astromech droid was beeping, it was a wonder Darman didn't grab his decee in frustration.

"Apparently he's saying that Kal'buir and Eti'ka are coming too, as well as the Null ARCs." He said.

That moment the Mandalorian and the Jedi did just that.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Anakin quietly asked.

To be honest, he felt somewhat embarrassed at having to hide.

"It's just fine Annie." Padmè replied. "These Clones here don't agree with Tarkin."

A sigh of relief escaped Anakin's lips.

"Mr. Skirata, where is Admiral Tarkin's office?" He asked once again.

By those words, Padmè knew firsthand what Anakin would do.

* * *

The Jedi Council had an important meeting that evening.

Every member with the exception of Plo Koon was there in an emergency transmission with Admiral Tarkin.

"Unless if you Jedi will stop the rogue Anakin Slywalker, I will make sure the Chancellor has your heads for this." The hawkish Admiral demanded.

"And then what," Obi-Wan cooly said. "Let you get away with another witch hunt?"

"You call this a witch hunt? This is a crisis!"

"Your blood may be on your own hands." replied Stass Allie, cousin of the late Adi Gallia and her successor.

"How dare you-"

The insults were halted when a holographic image of a Clone Trooper was shown warning Tarkin.

"Sir! Skywalker's -"

He tried to say more but he was seen clenching his own throat while a hooded figure was holding out his hand.

Tarkin turned over to see who it was but the hooded figure beheaded him with a quick swipe of his Lightsaber.

The holograms switched off, but not before the hooded figure revealed some sort of sinister laughter.

"Resort to assassination, young Skywalker might. But decapitation, he would not do," Yoda said,

"With respect, Master Yoda, Anakin has been furious at Tarkin over the past week." Mace Windu said. "There have been unconfirmed rumors that he might have used a Force Choke on the Admiral before he went rogue, and that he used our lack of trust of the officer to his advantage."

"It sounds like there may be some sort of truth to this rumor," Kit Fisto replied. "But right now we have to stop Anakin from hurting anymore people, innocent or guilty."

"He killed a Clone Trooper!" The usually calm Coleman Kcaj shouted. "Even Captain Rex or ARC Trooper Fives wouldn't stand for this!"

"Not exactly," Obi-Wan said. "The hooded figure that killed the Admiral was not only shorter than Anakin, he was clearly shorter than Tarkin."

"And your point is?" Saesee Tiin asked.

"Tarkin, before losing his head, of course," Obi-Wan started with a little amusement. "He was shorter than Anakin by about eight centimeters. The figure that killed Tarkin was even shorter than that."

"And the laughter doesn't sound anything like Anakin at all." Shaak Ti said, over hologram at Kamino.

"But unless if we expel Anakin, the Jedi may lose the Chancellor's support." Mace Windu declared. "And we all know how powerful the Chancellor is growing."

"Yes, but if expel Skywalker, we do," Master Yoda started, "Lose all support among the public, we will."

"I agree with Master Yoda," Ki-Adi Mundi said. "I trained him once during Master Kenobi's absence. And I know that expelling Anakin will be the last straw."

"We just about blew it when we expelled Ahsoka," Eeth Koth said in agreement. "That's why she left the Order."

"And while I don't agree with Skywalker and his methods, I find my conscience pushing me to protect him." Oppo Rancisis declared.

"All in favor of protecting Anakin," Master Yoda started. "Say aye!"

* * *

In the meanwhile, Senator Shayla-Paige Tarkin had been summoned to the Chancellor's office for some reason.

It had something to do with her brother, Wilhuff Tarkin.

When she reached the main doors, two Red Senate Guards escorted her to the Chancellor.

When they reached him, she started by giving a short bow.

"Your Excellency," the Senator started, "Is your health okay?"

"I'm as fine as ever." The Chancellor started. "But we are here to discuss your brother, Wilhuff."

"What has happened to him?"

While Shayla didn't appreciate his direct coldness, he was still family.

"I'm afraid that an hour ago, he was murdered." The Chancellor said before giving a sad bow.

"Oh, I see." Shayla said.

"I've already prepped his decapitated corpse back home. You are permitted to return to Eriadu to hold services."

"Yes, Chancellor." As she walked away, she was surprised to see the slightest hint of a smile on Palpatine's face."

* * *

**Uh-oh. It sounds like there's going to be another "investigation" screwed up by, wait for it, wait for it, the Jedi!**

**By the way, Shayla-Paige Tarkin is real. I merely made up her relation to Admiral Tarkin as a sibling.**


End file.
